


Imagine…Remus Fucking You In The Order Headquarters

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Remus drags you around the giant house until you find the perfect room.





	Imagine…Remus Fucking You In The Order Headquarters

“Seriously? Now?”

Remus smirked, grabbing your hand and dragging you up the stairs of the giant house.

You knew it was a bad idea.

The entire house was filled with members of the Order.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were here.

Not to mention the twins.

If either of those morons caught you, you knew your secret would be out.

And you had no intentions of listening to everyone lecturing you for sleeping with a man who’d been your teacher less than two years ago.

“What if someone catches us?” you hissed, looking around and praying no one was watching right now.

“They won’t, y/n. Stop worrying and get in here”.

He opened a door, switching the dim lightbulb on to reveal the room full of old coats and shoes.

“Really? We’re gonna fuck in the closet?”

Remus smirked nervously, shrugging.

“I mean, no one would think to look for us here”.

You shook your head, unimpressed, amused, yet completely horny.

“Fine. Take your pants off”.

You had no time for any games or teasing.

You needed him inside you.

You heard him unbuckling his belt as you slid your dress up to your waist, palms flat against the wall as you spread your legs.

Looking over your shoulder, you watched Remus undo his zipper, shoving his pants down till they were around his knee, grabbing his cock in his hand and pumping it a few times.

“Hurry up and make me cum”.

He nodded, shuffling forward until his cock hit your ass cheeks.

Kneeling slightly, Remus ran his cock through your wet folds, knowing you’d be in a little bit of pain, seeing as he wouldn’t have the time to make you cum on his fingers or tongue right now.

But you were both needy and desperate, so there was no time for that.

“Hurry up and get in me!”

“As you wish”.

He slid his cock through your folds once more, before letting his tip enter you ever so slowly.

Your head fell to your lean against the wall, loving the stretch, as he sank deeper and deeper inside you.

By the time he bottomed out, you were already panting, your pussy aching with pleasure.

“Make me cum on that cock”, you ordered, to which Remus simply nodded.

He gripped your waist, lifting you as he began thrusting hard, not holding back at all.

He fucked into you with haste, the hand on your abdomen lowering ever so slightly, until his fingers just brushed against your clit.

Remus began rubbing your clit in circular motions, his rough hands giving you the perfect friction and relief as the pleasure began building.

“A bit more to the right”, you breathed, needing him to hit that spot inside you.

“Right it is”.

He shifted your body little by little, not giving up on his thrusts, until he heard you gasp sharply.

He knew that meant he’d found it.

He began pounding into you, the sound of his pelvis meeting your ass cheeks echoing in the tiny room, your pants and his groans permeating the door.

“Harder, Remus!”

He picked up his pace, slamming into you with even more force, that your hands slipped from the wall.

Luckily, he had a firm grip on you and pulled you up before you could do any damage.

Letting you go, he turned you before picking you up again, your legs wrapped around his waist as he slid right back in.

He had you pinned up against the wall, licking and sucking at your neck, chest and breasts, while still continuing to get you right to the edge as he targeted your g-spot and rubbed at your clit.

“Remus! Shh”.

His thrusts stopped as you heard muffled voices coming from somewhere.

_“Did you hear someone moaning?”_

_“So that wasn’t just me?”_

Remus had his hand clamped over your mouth, listening as the voices got louder and louder, until three shadows passed right by the door.

As soon as he saw them, Remus began thrusting back into you, the danger of being caught adding to his lust.

You tried your hardest to keep quiet, but the way his cock felt inside you, his teeth grazing at your skin, a small whimper slipped out.

“Quiet now. Wouldn’t want the rest of them finding out you’re fucking your teacher”.

You scowled at him, biting his finger.

“Ow”.

“Not my teacher”, you whispered.

He smirked, fucking you hard as he felt your walls flutter around his cock.

“You gonna cum for me? Cum all over my dick?”

He pinched your clit, applying enough force that your pussy clenched around him, a loud moan escaping you as you came hard, legs tightening around his waist, hands gripping his hair and burying his face into your neck.

You felt his hips stutter, before your pussy was filled with his hot seed.

You both stayed panting in the closet, coming down from your highs, before you slipped out of his arms and off his dick.

Pulling his pants completely off, you took his boxers and slipped them onto yourself, before sliding your dress back down.

“Can you see them?” you asked, wondering if people would notice that you had men’s boxers on.

“Nope”.

You exited before him, going back down to the kitchen, Remus joining you a few minutes later so as to avoid suspicion.

“So, y/n. How’ve you been, dear?”

You nodded, swallowing the mouthful of soup you had.

“Good. No job yet. But I suppose the Order’s more important right now”.

Molly nodded, turning to Sirius as she began conversation with him.

“Uh, y/n?”

You nodded at Hermione, smiling at her.

“Yea?”

“Why are you wearing men’s boxers?”

“Are those-are those yours, Remus?” Molly asked, having seen them plenty of times from when she was washing up.

You locked eyes and looked between everyone else, your face flushing with embarrassment.

“GROSS!”


End file.
